A Magnetic Personality
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel's been kidnapped by the Forever Knights! But an unlikely hero saves her and learns a strange new lesson from the Earth girl.


**Another story requested by GoldGuardian2418. Enjoy!**

Rachel zoomed through town on her skates as fast as she can. Behind her was a truck that's been following her all over the city!

She had no idea who could be after her, but she didn't want to stick around and find out.

Then Rachel headed over to an alley that would be too small for the truck to fit through. She headed right through it and the truck stopped, the driver knowing he can't get through. Rachel looked over her shoulder and saw the truck had stopped.

But she bumped into something, or someone. Rachel was grabbed from behind and her mouth was suddenly covered with a damp rag, Rachel tried to break free, but she felt her consciousness fading and her vision going black.

Rachel was sound asleep. She tried to move her arms, but she couldn't. In fact, she couldn't move any of her arms or legs. She eyes snapped open and to her horror, found herself ninety degrees vertical, as if she was standing up, but as far as she could tell, she wasn't standing on anything.

She looked at what was holding her up and she seemed to be suspended in mid air, with metallic rings around her wrists and ankles. On closer inspection, they weren't actually touching her skin, but they were generating some kind of field which kept her limbs stuck inside the rings, and as a result, kept her from going anywhere.

This only meant one thing: Rachel has been abducted!

She screamed and flailed and struggled to break free, but nothing. She looked around the room and to her confusion, it looked like she was in a stone dungeon.

Rachel wondered what kind of aliens would have such advanced technology but couldn't get a modern looking torture chamber? At least put up some metal walls or a fresh coat of paint.

When the large wooden door opened, Rachel thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. A group of knights in armor were marching towards Rachel, armed with heavily advanced weaponry.

None of this made any sense. Medieval knights with alien technology?! It was like the past meets the future.

One the knights approached Rachel, she couldn't see his face through his helmet.

"Rachel Jocklin." the knight said. He had a British accent. "To think, a fair damsel would make contact with alien life."

Rachel swallowed a little, she decided to play dumb. "What do you mean aliens?! Who are you people?!"

"We are the Forever Knights." one of the knights said. "The heroes of mankind."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"We plan to rid this planet of aliens, leaving humanity dominant." the knight replied. "We used to be a strong organization. But our plans were thwarted long ago and now only a few of us are left."

"Why did you kidnap me?!" Rachel demanded.

"To liberate you from the alien menace! Our sources told us that you have encountered many aliens before. And you're going to tell us where they are. Even if it takes your last breath."

"I don't know anything about any aliens!" Rachel pleaded. "Let me out of here!"

"Obviously you are in no mood to talk, so this calls for a little torture..." the knight said. With a snap of his fingers, the other knights unsheathed their ray guns, ready to start.

"No! Please! Stay away from me!" Rachel cried out.

"Forever Knights, fire on my mark!" ordered their leader. "Ready, aim, fi-"

But they all stopped and turned when another knight came bursting through the door.

"My liege! It escaped!" he said, almost screaming and out of breath.

"What escaped?!" said the leader.

"The alien we captured days ago. He managed to break from his prison and-" Suddenly, the knight was pulled back in, a terrified scream echoed through the chamber, followed by a loud clang.

The knights aimed their weapons at the door, but something strange happened. Their weapons pulled out of their hands, as if they were being drawn to some strange force.

Then Rachel gasped when the knights started levitating too! They tried to break free but nothing seemed to be suspending them. All of the knights were pulled out of the room, screaming in horror and frightening Rachel.

Her fear worsened when the walls started to shake and crack, giving Rachel a pretty good idea those knights were taking a beating in the worst way.

When the screams and shaking stopped, everything was quiet. Nothing at all. Rachel gulped, thinking what kind of alien could defeat a horde of knights without even touching them?!

Rachel heard footsteps. Knowing that the alien was coming, she closed her eyes. If this alien looked as fearsome as his power, no way she wanted to see it.

"Who are you?" a voice asked in a strange, electronic voice.

Rachel peeked her eyes open. She let out a startled gasp. The alien had a magnetically floating metal head which levitated in an arch between his shoulders. He had crab-like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest.

The alien stared at Rachel, waiting for a response. But she was too scared to speak.

"I said, who are you?" he said, louder and more commanding.

"R-Rachel Jocklin." she said in a shaking voice.

"Are you with the knights?" he asked sternly.

"No! They kidnapped me and brought me here! Can you get me out of this thing?"

The creature glared. "Why should I trust you?" He poked Rachel in the stomach, Rachel let out a snicker and tried to shy away from his claw.

Now the alien looked angry. "What's so funny?!" He poked her again, Rachel let out a laugh and threw her head back.

"Stop laughing, human!" he roared.

"I can't help it! You're tickling me!" Rachel replied.

He blinked, looking a bit confused. "What's...tickling?" he asked.

Rachel was dumbfounded. This alien doesn't know what tickling is? What planet is he from?

"Uh, well, it's um..." Rachel was hesitant to tell him.

Seeing the girl unwilling to talk, he poked her stomach with both his claws again. And this time, he didn't stop.

Rachel squealed before she squirmed around and her giggles became louder. "Stohohop! That tickles! Nohohohoho! Not there!"

The alien watched the girl's reaction, fascinated. He didn't say anything funny, and this human couldn't stop laughing.

When he stopped, Rachel hung her head and took in some deep breaths.

"This 'tickling' is what caused you to laugh? How?"

"Well, when someone lightly touches or pokes a sensitive area on the body, it causes them to laugh." she explained.

He tilted his head. "You earthlings are quite strange..."

Rachel shook her head. "It's not just us! I'm sure you're ticklish too."

The alien poked around his body. "But when I do it to myself, nothing happens."

Rachel chuckled seeing an alien try to tickle himself. "It only works if someone does it to you. I'll show you."

He nodded. "Very well." he raised his hands and projected a magnetic field, shattering the rings and freeing Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel said. "Now, turn around and put out your hands. Make sure you stay still."

He turned the other way and stretched his arms out. "Like this?"

Rachel smiled as she raised her hands. "Just like that..." She then began tickling his underarms.

The alien let out a squeak before flailing around with laughter. "Oh, stop! Please stop! Hahahahahaha!" He fell to the floor laughing as Rachel kept tickling him.

Rachel giggled. "See? You are ticklish!" She then tickled his stomach and sides as well, making him laugh even harder.

Her victim was too busy laughing to say anything. Rachel decided to stop. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yes, that was so strange..." He smiled. "but it was kind of fun."

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with a good laugh." Rachel agreed. "My name's Rachel, by the way."

"I am Lodestar." he said. "Sorry that I was being suspicious."

"I don't blame you." Rachel said. "I would too if I was kidnapped by those knights."

"But you already have been." Lodestar pointed out.

The two looked at each other for a minute, then laughed together.

"Perhaps you can stay with me, Lodestar."

Lodestar rubbed his metallic chin. "There is more to learn about this planet..." He smiled. "Very well. I accept you offer."

Lodestar swept Rachel into her arms and the two flew back to the mansion together, both happy to make a new friend.


End file.
